


夏日不限定

by liuhangmei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, Summer Love, 占山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuhangmei/pseuds/liuhangmei
Summary: 纯纯（？）的小白恋爱故事，其实只是想炖个肉，细节什么的请不要纠结~~~人生中的第一篇ABO，希望大家能喜欢





	夏日不限定

夏日不限定  
（上）  
王一博撞开休息室的门……  
他现在手脚发软，浑身燥热，甚至能听见自己血液沸腾的声音。  
这不可能！  
现在市面上的抑制剂安全高效，使用十分普遍，Alpha和Omega的特殊生理已经不会影响到正常的工作。但是他怎么也不会想到，这几天一直吃的抑制剂会突然失效。  
他现在心里又惊又怕，可这几天都有按时吃助理给的抑制剂，不可能发情啊。难道是因为经常吃所以免疫了？还是最近夜戏多所以信息素紊乱了？  
失控的心脏咚咚乱跳，他用力抓紧胸口，雅正飘逸的白袍已经变成皱巴巴的一团。可这股汹涌的热流却不能纾解半分。透过被汗水打湿的睫毛，王一博隐约看到休息室里一个人影向他跑来，他闻到熟悉的铃兰花香，便放心地晕了过去。

肖战下了夜戏，正趴在休息室的桌子上打盹。难得其他人都去拍戏，这里十分清静。半梦半醒中一阵柑橘清香的信息素突然铺天盖地涌来，吓得他瞬间清醒了。  
他接住失去意识的王一博安置到沙发上，然后迅速反锁门、关窗拉帘，一气呵成。  
虽然身为Alpha没有发情期的困扰，但受到Omega信息素的影响也不是闹着玩的。所以肖战一直很注意类似的事件，作为一个艺人，稍有差池后果简直不堪设想。  
他皱着眉，盯着昏迷的王一博，不知道这是什么意思。  
平心而论，他跟王一博关系一般，而且隐约觉得王一博虽然确实是个难相处的人，但跟自己尤其不对付，甚至好几次被这个小六岁的弟弟弄得下不来台，十分狼狈。肖战不是记仇的人，可也实在跟他亲近不起来。下了戏结束采访，真的是有多远躲多远。

其实肖战17年夏天的时候跟王一博有过接触，第一印象还蛮不错：清清秀秀的男孩，跟现在一样不爱说话，但十分敬业，尤其是跳舞环节的时候，仿佛全世界的聚光灯都打在了他一个人身上，耀眼得让人无法忽视。  
后来自己起起落落，也就无暇顾及其他再见面就是一起入组拍戏，本以为会很顺利地地融洽相处，再不济也是个好同事的关系。没想到随着夏日来临、气温逐渐升高，两人的关系却每况愈下，现在就是在镜头前不尴不尬的勉强维持“营业”。演戏还好，王一博确实是个很敬业的人，入戏之后顺顺利利地按着剧本走，但是采访和花絮录制对肖战来说堪称折磨，他不得不打起十二万分的精神来应对王一博不知是有意无意的针对和拆台。所以面对这个突然出现的、还处在发情期的Omega，他真的是不知道怎么办好了。

他不需要抑制剂所以根本没有；打电话叫助理也怕事情闹大，他敏锐地觉得这事情不简单。可放着不管也不是------即便不是关系多好的朋友，他也不忍心看到一个97年的小朋友因为这种事声名狼藉……  
烦躁地揉了揉脸，他呲着牙心里骂了几句，任命地俯身轻咬上Omega的腺体，做了个维持几天的临时标记。  
王一博我真是上辈子真是欠你的！  
铃兰花香气的信息素瞬间充斥着整个房间，与之前清新的柑橘味道融合在一起，甜美醉人，似乎连这个狭小的休息室都变得浪漫起来。  
长长的睫毛颤了颤，王一博睁开了眼睛，他看到肖战抱着肩膀的站在旁边，一时没反应过来。他眨了眨眼睛，摸摸后颈的咬痕，突然意识到发生了什么，立即脸色大变地问肖战：“你标记了我？”  
“不然呢？组里好几个Alpha，你还想闹大？行啦，就是个临时标记而已。”  
“……”王一博沉默了下，偏过头低声说道：  
“下次别这样了。”  
肖战本来就对他发情这件事心存疑惑，现在看到王一博的态度还是之前的样子，虽然心里不爽，但却放松了警惕------果然还是那个不讨喜的小孩。  
他吸了吸鼻子，感到屋里信息素的味道逐渐淡去，终于彻底放下心来。  
“行，你自己的事自己处理好就行。”肖战也不愿与他多说，转身正要离开，却被拉住了。  
“……战哥，谢谢。”  
嗯，还算有点良心。肖战笑了笑，摆摆手表示没事。  
“那我先回去了。”  
“战哥，真的只是临时标记吗？”王一博闷声问。  
肖战昨晚拍了一夜打戏，早上吃不下饭就想来休息室打个盹，结果被王一博这么一搅和，现在是又困又累又饿，本来就很不爽了，好心帮忙结果却被反复质问，再好的脾气也顶不住，他的火气一下子就蹿了起来。  
“王一博你什么意思？你有病吧！合着我好心帮忙还变成乘人之危了？”  
“战哥，我……”  
“你大爷的我忍你很久了，我再怎么饥渴也绝对不会标记一个没有意识的Omega！还有作为演员就麻烦你敬业一点，该吃抑制剂的时候吃药，不要在剧组随便发情影响大家工作，我认识你真是倒霉到家了！”  
肖战吼完了之后就哐当一声摔门离开，留下了不知所措的王一博。

又是一天紧锣密鼓地拍戏，众人都开玩笑说导演简直是女人当男人用，男人当畜生用。晚上趁着大家回到宾馆都休息后，王一博脱了戏服就急急忙忙跑到附近的小超市，拎着两大包东西来到了肖战房间门口。他犹犹豫豫地抬起手，想了想又缩了回去，门口的地毯都快被他磨秃了。第一次看到肖战那么生气，心里又惶恐又委屈。  
肖战一开门就看见王一博一手提着超市袋子一手在半空中像是要敲门，睁着大大的眼睛看着他。他刚刚标记过王一博，就算是临时，对彼此的信息素也敏感了很多。肖战现在累的连气都生不出来了，他刚洗完澡，头发也懒得擦。刚才在浴室就感觉到若有若无的柑橘清香，本来想无视直接睡觉。但在床上翻了几个身后，王一博的信息素还是阴魂不散，他只好过来亲自问个清楚。  
王一博随便套了个白T黑裤衩，T还前后穿反了；头发被假发压得紧贴头皮，再加上正要敲门的动作，整个人看起来要多傻有多傻。  
“找我有事吗？”  
“战哥，我、我买了薯片。早上的事真的对不起，其实我……。”王一博抬起眼，浓浓的睫毛下面湿漉漉的眸子看起来可怜兮兮的，真就像个做错事的小狗。  
“停！”  
肖战叹了口气，打开门：“进来吧，这种事情还是不要站在走廊里说吧。”  
王一博第一次来到肖战的房间，忍不住好奇地四处打量。  
肖战也不想跟他绕圈子，开门见山地说道：“王一博，早上的事我就当什么也没发生过，也不会跟别人讲。毕竟这种事情对你我都不好。至于你是怎么看我的，讨厌也好无视也好，你随意，那时我也有点失控，现在向你道歉，以后大家还是同事关系，该干什么干什么，你也不用多心。”  
肖战的话说的合情合理，却又透着拒人千里之外的疏离。  
王一博再迟钝，也听出了“以后没事别来找我”的弦外之音。  
他低下头，闷声问道：“你什么意思？”  
肖战被这话搞得一愣，一时间不知道怎么接话：“啊……？”  
王一博把塑料袋摔在地上，里面花花绿绿各式各样的薯片撒了一地。肖战扫了一眼，惊讶的发现都是自己爱吃的口味。  
“你就那么讨厌我吗？”  
“啊……？”肖战眨了眨眼睛，更反应不过来了。这到底是谁讨厌谁啊……  
王一博眼圈一红，声音里也透着让人心疼的脆弱：“战哥，我知道你不喜欢我，我老是说错话，也经常给你添麻烦。但是我真的很喜欢你。第一眼就喜欢你。”  
肖战一愣，怀疑自己是连轴拍戏出现了幻觉，他惊疑不定地看着王一博，不确定地问道：“王一博，你……刚才说什么？”  
王一博自暴自弃地闭上眼：“我喜欢你，我爱你，我想跟你在一起。”

自从17年肖战参加天天向上的时候，王一博就被他温暖灿烂的笑容吸引了。肖战那时候不算红，镜头也不多，但却认真地完成每一个节目环节，实在没有事情的时候就帮工作人员抬抬东西，整理整理，不管多累多尬多无聊，他脸上的笑容从来没有打折半分，那双温柔多情的眼睛一直都带着淡淡的笑意，让人在长沙炎热的夏日体会到了春天的感觉。  
王一博从小就独身在异国打拼，每当疲惫或者生病的时候，总是幻想有一个温柔体贴的大姐姐在身边说你好厉害，兴奋地鼓着掌喝着彩，嘴角的笑容能驱散首尔最阴沉的乌云。  
所以当肖战看他跳完舞、笑着说“你跳舞好厉害啊，有机会可不可以教教我”的时候，王一博瞬间就无可救药的沦陷了。他喜欢冒险、迎着风大声呼喊的感觉，更希望有个信任的、喜欢的人可以一起走、一起疯、一起飞，直到生命尽头。  
肖战本来丝毫不被Omega信息素影响，可听了王一博的话，内心不禁一动，他回想起两人尴尬的“营业模式”，不禁又好气又好笑。  
“王一博，你就那样喜欢人啊？我看你是讨厌我还差不多。”  
“那我能怎么办？你身边的人那么多，你对谁都那么好，我又生气又不甘心，只能拼命地引起你的注意……”  
这大概就跟小男生欺负喜欢的小女生的感觉吧，肖战摸摸鼻子，突然间觉得这个弟弟有点可爱。  
“战哥，你标记我吧……”王一博视死如归地大声喊道。  
“哎哟祖宗！”肖战赶紧捂住他的嘴：“你是生怕别人不知道啊。”  
“跟我在一起后，我会对你好的。”王一博紧紧盯着自己的脚尖：“跟我在一起也有很多很好处的，你看，我可以教你跳舞，教你赛车，教你玩滑板，我、我还能讲笑话逗你开心。我也可以做家务，我也会学习做饭，如果你不想理我的时候我绝对不会烦你的”他努力想了想：“我还可以帮战哥介绍资源，我还有存款的，密码是……”  
眼见越说越不像话，肖战翻了个大白眼。捏着王一博的脸颊左右一拉。  
“痛痛痛！！战哥！”  
知道就好！  
肖战呲着牙，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
“你几斤几两我还不知道，大家都是打工仔，什么都做不了主。我问你，如果你公司禁止你我在一起，要雪藏你，你怎么办？”  
“我可以换家公司，或者去国外！总之我绝对不能离开你。”  
“醒醒吧，孩子。”肖战笑着揉了揉他的头：“得罪了这些人我们的路就死了。你我都清楚，很多事我们身不由己，包括感情和自由。”  
肖战进到这个圈子的第一天就明白了这个道理。所有的一切都是谎言，光鲜亮丽的外表下是各种金钱、权力和欲望的混杂，时时刻刻都在暗潮汹涌、波诡云谲。没有真正的朋友，每个人都是潜在的对手和敌人，让人防不胜防。所以他对人人都温柔体贴，却对人人都保持礼貌的距离，不敢付出真心。现在一个小朋友却要打碎他精心筑建多年的保护壳，勇敢地走到他的身边说爱他。  
王一博不敢看肖战的眼睛，怕在里面读到拒绝的信息。他第一次体会到了无力的感觉。他突然后悔了。如果告白失败，岂不是连朋友都做不成了？！  
不，不要做朋友！  
他咬着嘴唇，焦虑万分：他没办法忍受默默看到肖战标记另一个Omega，然后送上虚情假意的祝福。光是想象就已经足够痛不欲生，那时候他绝对会骑着摩托去婚礼上把肖战抢走！  
肖战噗地笑了出来，弯起的嘴角让王一博更加不知所措。  
“你这真是、真是……”这不是他第一次被王一博搞得无话可说，但却是第一次心中升起异样的情愫。  
王一博鼓起勇气上前抱住肖战，呼吸着他颈边淡淡花香的信息素，那味道美好的仿佛眼前大朵大朵地绽放出雪白的铃兰：阳光、微笑，单纯的宁静美好。  
“战哥，你……能不能试着喜欢我？”  
小心翼翼的声音传到肖战耳中，就像是心口趴了一只小猫，毛茸茸的小爪子轻轻地搔挠着，痒痒的、软软的，撩人的很。

接下来的日子，整个剧组的人都感觉到肖战和王一博一扫之前的疏离淡漠，十分融洽，两人甚至还一起去吃了火锅。  
自从肖战知道了王一博的心意，那些以前莫名的针对和尴尬突然变得有趣起来：心情好的时候就怼回去几句，心情不好的时候就直接把王一博拉到没人的角落一顿掐脸揉搓。王一博有的时候被怼急了翻脸，就在大家胆战心惊的时候，肖战凑过去几句话就把小孩哄得屁颠屁颠的去干活，任凭导演怎么折腾都毫无怨言。  
紧张高强度的拍摄日复一日的进行，南方夏天湿热的天气也没那么难熬了。肖战想了想，这也许就是快要忘记的恋爱的感觉吧，像凉爽可口的柠檬味气泡水一样，令人心神愉悦。  
很快到了王一博生日，肖战在另一个组拍戏，听到了直播的事情。他努力集中精神快速完成了工作，顾不上跟大家寒暄就赶紧跑到了王一博的组。  
一进屋子就看到寿星在角落里低着头一声不响地刷着手机。助理见他来了一直使眼色，肖战跟她点点头，助理便如获大赦地跑了出去，宽大的屋子里只剩他们两个。  
肖战拿把折叠椅在他身旁坐下，凑过去看，结果发现他一直在刷各种粉丝的彩虹屁和视频剪辑-----不过都是肖战的。  
一条条“阿伟死了”“天啊这是什么神仙颜值”“我可以我可以我可以”的弹幕呼啸而过，肖战自己都看着不好意思了。  
王一博转过头，十分认真地盯着他，说道：“战哥，你真帅。”  
“？？？？”这是什么走向？  
原来这孩子压根儿就就没把直播时候那些黑他的评论当回事儿！  
王一博你好样的，从来不走寻常路。  
“这个生日是我最开心的生日，这么帅的战哥能喜欢我，就是最好的礼物。”  
肖战看着他干净的眼中映着自己的身影，心中一片柔软。他也笑着回应到：“我也是。”  
王一博那么坚强那么倔强，这些无关紧要的事怎么会在他目标明确的人生留下痕迹呢？即便有风有雨，他终将披荆斩棘地勇往直前。  
肖战把自家的钥匙放在了王一博的手里，在他光洁的额头上落下一个虔诚的亲吻：  
“一博，生日快乐。”  
以后的路上，有我陪你。  
看山看海，看花开看日落，看你哭看你笑，直到生命的尽头。

（下）

“王一博因赛车出现故障而遗憾退赛”“王一博躲在头盔里哭泣”下午微博热搜一下子就被王一博占了两条，肖战去不了现场，但是看到视频里面戴着头盔哭的王一博，心里一阵疼痛。那种不甘和委屈简直就像是亲身经历一样。想着刚刚跟自己视频的人，那按捺不住的兴奋和得意洋洋的样子，可想而知打击有多大，而现在自己却连为他擦眼泪都做不到。他强忍住心中的酸涩开始打通了助理的电话：“……恩，麻烦帮我订张机票，越快越好…对，明天就回来……没事，谢谢啦。”  
旁边的工作人员听到了，忍不住都来劝道：“肖老师，这几天拍戏的进度本来就紧张，你都好几天没合眼了。好不容易今天没夜戏，还是早点回宾馆休息吧。”  
肖战勉强维持着礼貌，一一回绝大家的关心，然后火急火燎地离开了。

王一博垂头丧气地打开门，一看到穿围裙的肖战愣住了，钥匙“啪”地一声掉到地上。  
“战哥……？”  
肖战看他眼睛还是肿的，妆也没有卸，脸上花得跟小鬼儿似的，又心疼又好笑。  
“狗崽崽，肖战哥哥来看你了。还给你做了啤酒鸭，这个不上火，正适合……”  
下一秒王一博就扑了过来。  
“诶诶诶你换鞋啊……”  
两人直接倒在了沙发上，王一博嗅着肖战淡淡铃兰香味的信息素，闭上眼，终于有一种踏实的感觉。  
“战哥，你真好。谢谢你。”  
谢谢你喜欢我。谢谢你为我做的这一切。  
肖战的目光柔和下来，他拍了拍王一博。  
“你已经做得很好了，一博。”  
“好好准备下次比赛，到时候战哥给你做辣子鸡！”  
“嗯。”王一博趴在肖战的身上，阖上长长的睫毛，终于放松下来。  
“我还要吃酸菜鱼，毛血旺……”  
“王一博你又开始了是吧？”

吃完饭王一博主动去收拾碗筷，肖战看着他忙活的身影，心里洋溢着满满的幸福感，真希望时间能过得再慢一点。  
他起身环从后抱住刚洗完澡的王一博，下巴靠在他的肩膀上，嗅着他柑橘味儿的信息素，一点也不想离开。  
“战哥是不是明天就得回去了？”  
王一博转过头，调皮地碰了碰他的鼻尖。  
“确切的说是凌晨2点。”肖战捏住了他的鼻子，笑的有点勉强。  
“……那现在快10点了，你得准备准备了。”王一博的情绪瞬间也跟着低落了下来，干巴巴地说道。  
去年合作的戏开播后虽然刚开始口碑一般，但之后就一路逆袭，引燃了整个夏天。剧组的演员人气暴涨，大家都恨不得一天有48个小时。日复一日的永远都是跑不完的通告、上不完的综艺，尤其是肖战，人气旺到连当红炸子鸡王一博都压了下去。可两人却毫不在意这些事情。他们郁闷的是交往快一年了，一直都是聚少离多，基本上就是在一起就是采访、站台、上综艺，什么也做不了。  
所以，王一博现在还没有被肖战正式标记，原因就是这么简单：  
没时间。  
他一个大好Omega，有财有貌有Alpha，但是连正式完成标记都没时间，说出去简直要笑掉人的大牙！  
王一博怒从心头起恶向胆边生，回身又将肖战扑在沙发上，张牙舞爪地威胁道：“不许走！哪里也不许去！”  
肖战哈哈大笑地抱住他：“王一博小朋友，那我就要变成无业人士了，你可就要白养一个大活人了。”  
“养就养，战哥你快点标记吧，我早就不想吃抑制剂啦，据说吃多了会变胖……”  
话还没说完，就被身下的Alpha温柔地吻住了。唇舌缠绵间，他情不自禁地抚摸着肖战劲瘦的腰身，正要往下的时候，刺耳的手机铃声突然响起-------  
“肖战，我讨厌这个铃声！换掉！”

王一博依依不舍地送走了肖战，翻来覆去地睡不着，突然手机震了一下，他立即抓了过来。心里暗暗嘲笑肖战：哼，总叫我小朋友小朋友，做哥哥的却这么黏人，这才分开几分钟啊……  
突然，他的笑意凝固在嘴角------  
“王一博真的是你的手机号吗？天啊简直是不敢相信！”  
“一博一博我好爱你！”  
“弟弟你睡了吗？会不会怕黑？”  
“王一博你最帅了！你知道我有多喜欢你吗，我……”  
……  
一条一条的短信噼里啪啦地轰炸着他的手机，甚至有好几个陌生的号码接连不断地打了进来。王一博吓了一跳，慌乱之间还接了一个，那边马上传来兴奋的声音：“是王一博吗？真的是吗？我特别特别喜欢你……”  
“不好意思，请你不要打过来了。”王一博马上冷静下来，挂了手机。  
他的手机号泄露了！  
糟糕，会不会影响战哥？  
他的心马上就被提了起来。想给肖战打电话，但估计他现在在飞机上；手机现在发疯一样震个不停，王一博烦躁得想直接关机，又怕错过了肖战的任何消息。只好打开灯瞪着嗡嗡嗡作响的手机，直到快天亮的时候，终于收到了肖战的语音信息。  
“王一博小朋友，我下飞机了。你是不是还在睡觉？早上记得把冰箱里的粥热一热。”  
听到肖战的声音，迷迷糊糊的王一博一下子精神了起来，他赶紧打了电话过去：“战哥！我的手机号不知道怎么回事泄露了，这段时间我们先不要见面，也尽量少联系，我一会儿联系公司处理，然后先回我自己的房子。到时候肯定会换号，你等我消息。”  
肖战一听立即严肃起来，他点点头：“我明白。我一会儿也跟公司确认下现在的情况，你不要自己回家，或者单独行动，不行就在公司凑合几天。”他非常非常担心王一博，但明白自己现在也无能为力，他不可能让整个剧组停下来等着他回去陪王一博。  
“好，战哥。你放心，这不算什么啦，”王一博似乎听到了他心里的想法，语气轻松地说道：“国内的治安这么好，不会出什么事的。像我以前在韩国的时候才可怕呢，anti饭还给我寄血衣呢，有的人天天守在宿舍楼……”  
“王一博！”肖战发现他说话还是那么没神经到让人无语。  
他深呼吸了几下，努力平复自己愈加担忧的情绪：“一博，你这段时间一定要按我说的做，这种时候了也不要顾虑太多，随时随地联系我。一切以你的安全为重，好吗？”  
“不管发生什么，我永远都跟你站在一起。”  
王一博愣住了，随即觉得自己小看了肖战。在他们这个行业里，什么意外都可能发生，感情在巨大的利益面前，大多时候都脆弱的不堪一击。然而肖战却愿意跟他一起承担风险。昨夜的焦虑和烦躁突然间化作心底柔软的一片春水，就像那人温暖灿烂的笑容，让所有的阴霾都变得不堪一击。

有了战哥护体，王一博立即满血复活。他简单地收拾了下就来到了公司，根据流程一步步地完成了相关处理，好在经过查证只是手机号泄露，大家也都松了口气。但王一博还是听了肖战的话在公司住了几天，然后突然间得到了一个令人兴奋好消息：肖战的剧组因为布景原因要停工2天！

王一博突然觉得这两天的辛苦值了，他简直要在炎炎夏日下仰天长啸。  
于是乎下午王一博跟经纪人确认了明天的行程就早早离开了。这几天大家跟着他跑信息泄露的事也很辛苦，他跟公司沟通了下，给大家争取了假期。众人都迫不及待地跑回家，瞬间整个楼层就空了。虽然表面上努力装作平时酷酷的样子，但不住上扬的嘴角还是出卖了他。  
喜滋滋的按着电梯，王一博暗暗下定决心一定要给快到家的肖战一个大大的惊喜。  
前段时间吃饭，肖战好像特别喜欢吃梅子酱排骨。他上网搜了下还蛮好做，就打算今天试试。  
“叮。”一楼到了，王一博摸摸包，突然发现网购的梅子酱落在楼上了。他赶紧回到电梯，没有发现门口正在给他使眼色的肖战。  
呼，幸好来得及。  
王一博走出电梯，发现只助理在僻静的安全出口那里正背对着自己小声打着电话，他便识趣地拿好东西准备离开。却突然听到助理提了肖战的名字：“……这个肖战也是傻，上次故意让一博发情去找他，居然就真的上钩了，黑料已经给了营销号，估计马上他就要倒霉了……”  
“你说什么？！”  
王一博的脑子瞬间清明了：怎么会那么巧只有他跟肖战单独在休息室的时候，抑制剂突然间失效？这分明是有人故意的！  
助理吓了一跳，赶紧挂了电话。  
王一博被怒火冲昏了头脑，他冲过去紧紧抓住她的肩膀，咬着牙低声问道：“你为什么要这么做？为什么要拉战哥下水！”  
小姑娘第一次见到这么暴怒的王一博，吓得什么都说了：“你跟肖战的互动太少，公司怕热度上不来，所以想用肖战炒点话题，打听到他还是没伴侣的Alpha就想利用你引他发情……现在肖战人气最高，公司也不能忍受他一家独大，就准备抹黑肖战，这样你的话题和人气都能反超他，肖战也就完了。”  
“一博，你跟肖战不能认真的。这说白了只是一种营销手段。肖战只是一个你用来上位的工具。再说你没有任何损……”  
突然她脸色一变，向王一博身后看去。  
肖战面无表情地站在那里，冷冷地看向这里。

王一博想站到肖战旁边，却担心给他带来麻烦。只是焦急地站在原处保持距离，睁大的眼睛里爆满红血丝，看起来又无助又可怜。  
他只是单纯地喜欢肖战，想跟他在一起，却没想到被人这么利用。今天要不是他意外得知公司的计划，明天对肖战来说简直是毁灭性的打击。  
怪不得当时肖战那么小心翼翼，对发情的Omega充满警惕；但即使如此，那时候肖战对于并不熟悉的自己还是冒险地伸出了援手，甚至接受了自己糟糕的告白……  
他害怕肖战认为他的感情是一场精明而又肮脏的算计，他对他的感情也是一个谎言。

肖战却上前紧紧地抱住他，心中满是酸楚怜惜，丝毫没有愤怒厌恶。都这个时候，他却只是考虑肖战的感受。  
“一博，你冷静。我懂，我相信你。”  
千言万语都抵不过这句“我相信你”。  
王一博什么也没说，，只是用力地回抱住肖战。

肖战抬眼冷冷地看向助理：“王一博跟我的事，估计你们也都知道。他是我标记过的Omega，我不会让他受到任何伤害，更不会让他被你们利用。我知道这也不是你的主意，麻烦姑娘帮我传个话，就说王一博，我肖战要定了。至于什么黑料什么拉踩，你们大可以试试。这么多年在这个圈子混，谁没有点上不得台面的事呢？现在我们的身价和商业价值你们心里有数，如果最后真的不欢而散，自立门户也不是不可能，到时候损失的是谁，可不好说哦。”  
肖战容颜俊俏，平日总是笑意盈盈，让人几乎忘记Alpha占有欲和攻击欲都很强烈的本能。  
看到助理脸色发白地点点头，他眉眼弯弯，语气欢快：  
“那就先谢谢啦！”

“哇哦，战哥，”王一博真心实意地鼓着掌：“帅啊！”  
肖战呲着牙瞪他一眼，后者却浑然不在意，自顾自地夸着：“战哥，我敬佩的战哥，不愧是我的Alpha，简直A爆了！”  
肖战听到这里回身一笑，神色轻佻撩人：“别的先不说，狗崽崽，两天够不够标记的时间呀？”  
王一博脸一红，马上装模作样地清清嗓子，不服输地回道：“那要看你有没有本事了。”  
行！王一博，你行！  
肖战磨着后槽牙，捏了捏小朋友的鼻子，今天哥哥就教你什么叫祸从口出。

一进门，王一博就先下手为强地把肖战按到了墙上，这个阳光一样光芒四射的人，终于要变他自己的Alpha了。  
“战哥……”王一博抬起脸，珍而重之地贴上了他的棱角分明的嘴唇，虽然动作很强势，但他揪住对方衣领的双手却微微地颤抖，指尖泛白，泄露了此刻紧张的情绪。  
肖战感觉到他的嘴唇冰冷，正要忐忑不安的离开时，肖战坚定地捧起他紧闭着双眼的脸，狠狠地吻了下去。  
这个吻带着Alpha不容拒绝的权威和强势，他撬开王一博的牙关，狠狠地吻了下去。唇舌相交的瞬间，王一博就像漂浮在云端一样，晕晕乎乎的。他双臂环上肖战的肩头，跟着加深这个缠绵的吻。鼻尖都是肖战铃兰花香的信息素，混着柑橘的味道，清新又让人迷醉。  
他感觉到下身已经开始变得湿润，那个穴口已经开始一波一波地传导着麻酥酥而又空虚的感觉，他需要他的Alpha的抚慰，双腿在肖战的身侧无意识地蹬踹着。肖战的手指摩挲着他颈后的腺体，王一博呻吟一声，一股液体顺着腿间流了下来。更加浓郁的柑橘味充斥了整个房间。王一博勉强睁开眼睛，抬起身抵着肖战的额头：“战哥，你真的决定要标记我了吗？不后悔？”  
肖战眼神暗了暗，他咬牙切齿地问道：“王一博，你又哪根筋搭错了？能不能对我有点信心。我的眼光就那么差，喜欢上一个不值得喜欢的人？”  
是啊，虽然肖战又美又帅又强又善良，但是自己也是一个值得他喜欢的人。他开心地回吻着肖战：  
“战哥，标记我吧。”  
满意地勾起一边嘴角，美丽而危险的Alpha肆无忌惮地释放着一直压制的信息素，那清雅的铃兰花香变得芬芳浓郁，充满诱惑，让王一博彻底意乱神迷。  
肖战一边脱着他的衣服，一边在他身上落下星星点点的吻，柑橘的信息素纯净而阳光，让他忍不住渴求更多。王一博无助地喘息着，扬起长长的脖子，胡乱地抓揉肖战的后背。肖战的吻像一片片羽毛样拂过他的皮肤，带着细细的战栗，唤起更多的渴望。他的每一个细胞都在兴奋，在渴望，压抑不住的瘙痒潮水般遍布全身，下身的水流的更多了，甚至打湿了裤子。他的声音忍不住带了哭腔：“战哥……战哥……快点……”  
“狗崽崽，这么心急呀。”  
肖战勾起一边的嘴角，一手撑在他枕边，压下腰，将两人早就硬挺的下身送到他手里。  
“那就别偷懒哦，做得好了肖战哥哥有奖励。”  
平日温柔的人此刻像一朵诱人堕落的罂粟，王一博使神差地上下撸动了起来。他太过急切，总是不得要领，那东西像泥鳅一样，总是滑腻腻的从手中溜走。他情急之下使劲挺起腰，跟肖战的那根东西撞到一起，霎时一股触电的快感流遍全身。但下一刻分离后又满是空虚。他立即双手紧扣住肖战劲瘦的腰，胡乱挺动起来。  
他看王一博撒娇一样的胡闹，忍不住笑出声来，觉得他可爱得不得了。捞起他的双腿分开两边，起身坐到他腿间。  
肖战看他的穴口已经完全湿软下来，床单上洇湿了一片，他轻轻探入手指耐心地扩张着，一根，两根，三根，听着王一博断断续续地呻吟声，知道这是准备好了。他低头坏笑道：“小朋友，开始了哦。”  
肖战猛地挺身，全根没入，一直空虚地收缩的穴口被满满地填充着。王一博仰起头，抬手紧紧抓住松软的枕头，发出一声满足的叹息。  
“……战哥”  
肖战缓缓地拔出，又突然深深地插入，每次都变着角度，顶得王一博呻吟不断，突然听到他抬起身，高亢地尖叫了一下，肖战就知道自己找对了位置，他抓紧王一博的大腿，狠狠地朝那个位置一下一下地撞了过去。  
这可要了王一博的命，他感觉自己像被高高低抛在云端然后紧紧地抓住了脖子，脑中噼里啪啦地白光乱闪。两人连接的那一点仿佛是高压电流开关一样毫无节制地释放着快感的电流。他抛开枕头攥紧身下的床单，弓紧上身，一波波的爽快感让他近乎窒息，他大口地喘息着，双腿不断地抖动。  
“战、战哥！战哥……啊……啊……战哥……”他现在满心都是肖战的影子，极致的快感让他失去了理智，完完全全打开自己的身体去迎合每次的插入，不知羞耻地高声叫喊着Alpha的名字，。  
肖战看到他放浪的样子，眸色变得更深了，甚至有些妖冶。他愈加凶猛地横冲直撞，不停地改变角度反复碾压那一点。他的汗珠顺着形状优美的脸颊流下，落到了Omega平坦的小腹上，交合的地方伴随着肉体拍打的声音被撞出了细细的泡沫，刺激着肖战的速度越来越快，  
终于王一博释放出来，软下身子，缓缓地倒在了床上，肖战也随着他俯下身子，拥抱着他躺了下来。王一博无神地望着天花板，伴随着快感的余韵抽搐着。  
“呼……呼……战哥，你……”过了一会儿，他刚想说什么，突然发现插在身体里的那根还是硬着的。他惊诧地转头看向肖战，那股浓郁到妖冶的铃兰花香气又传来。虽然身体很疲惫，但是Omega对Alpha本能的响应让他的下身又开始湿润了起来。他第一次觉得肖战俊俏温柔的眉眼如此妖娆勾魂，肖战抱着他翻了个身，轻吻着他后颈的腺体，王一博前面的东西也跟着抬起头来。  
“狗崽崽，还没结束呐。夜还长着呢。”  
他抬起王一博后腰，很轻松地插了进去，王一博开始还撑着小臂，配合地向后撞去，后来实在是撑不住了，软瘫着趴在床上，双手什么都抓不住，泛红的指尖随着肖战的顶弄，一下一下地划拉着床单。他满脑子烟花绽放，神志不清，感觉全身上下每一个毛孔都填满了肖战的气息。  
后来肖战像摆弄大娃娃一样将他抱起来，保持身体相连面对面坐着，这个姿势进入的更深，王一博火热湿软的甬道像是有意识的小嘴一样吮吸着，绞紧着，让肖战越来越舍不得离开。他狠狠掐住王一博的细腰，上上下下地挺动。王一博真的是一点力气也没有了，像没有骨头一样完完全全地挂在了他身上。深色的头发被汗水打湿在雪白的腮边，显得无比情色。他沉溺欲望的脸毫无生气地靠在肖战的耳边，断断续续地传出轻微的气声，两条长长的腿随着身体上上下下被动地变换着姿势。  
肖战爱不释手地摆弄着他，动作越发凶狠迅速，恨不得将他捅死在床上。  
王一博像是被钉在案板上的鱼一样大口喘气，嘴里的唾液没力气咽下，在嘴边流了出来。肖战捏着他的下巴，伸出舌头舔了舔然后深深地吻了上去，勾住他无力的舌头翻搅。王一博觉得自己快要死了，浑浑噩噩之中，身体被转了一圈，体内的东西又涨大了，他浑身痉挛着，脚趾蜷缩了起来，又射出了一点水一样的东西。肖战从后背抱紧他坐着，热情地啃咬着他的后颈，已经被不断的高潮折磨的有些麻木的神经末梢又被肖战神奇地点燃唤醒。王一博的全身都随着肖战大开大合的动作起起伏伏，这比他任何一次跳舞任何一个眼神都更让肖战血脉喷张，恨不得将他揉碎了一口吞下。  
就在此时，王一博挺起腰身无声地张开了红润的双唇，全身不停地抽搐，他最脆弱的地方被一股灼热持续不断地冲击着，柔软的甬道大幅度兴奋地收缩着，将肖战的东西一滴不剩的全部吞了进去。他早就混乱的大脑一片空白，每一个细胞都似乎被极致的快感焚化成灰，其他什么都感觉不到了。  
肖战一口咬在了他的腺体上，彻彻底底地标记了他。  
“战哥……战哥……”  
他跟他的Alpha十指交扣，他终于找到并且拥有了那个梦寐以求的人，从此以后一起走、一起疯、一起飞，直到生命尽头。

想起那个夏天的第一次见面，王一博就被肖战灿烂的笑容击中了少年单纯的心，从此笨拙地去接近他、喜欢他。后来的夏天一起拍戏，他和他终于解除了误会，走到了一起。现在，又是一个夏天，他们之间完成了期盼已久标记。下一个夏天，又会有什么激动人心的事情发生呢？  
睡梦中的王一博握紧了肖战的手，露出了甜甜的笑容：  
我们的夏天，永远也不会结束。

（END）


End file.
